


Legacy Of Eden Park

by Paresse



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mobile tagging sux wtf, This shit is long ok, Trans!Salty Tofu, Trans!Toso Wine, kind of a slow burn for salty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paresse/pseuds/Paresse
Summary: Cheese is summoned my a new master attendant! She's excited for the new journey and new friends... But her master attendant has a connection to Eden Park, a place she'd thought was lost to time. With the park at peace, can it be revived? To become a place of happiness and wonderment once again? Or will something darker in the past threaten it's success?





	1. Chapter 1

It's like swimming in nothingness the feeling before being summoned. Feeling and warmth return only when the ritual begins and starts to pull you out. She blinks slowly, feeling her everything fall back into place. They come to focus on a very lovingly crafted blanket that she is seated on, the summoning circle carefully embroidered on it's surface. She reaches a hand out gently to feel it just before her eyes look around the room, immediately falling on the man knelt across from her on the blanket, who has an excited look on his face.

“Oh! A new master attendant!” She jumped up, her cute little dress fluffing out. She curtsied and grinned at him, “My name is Cheese! It's a pleasure to meet you!”

The man smiled gently and stood up. He gave a showy, flourishing bow, and it certainly fit him as she took in his appearance, “I am Jupiter, ringleader of my little circus here. I'm happy to welcome you to our numbers.”

His long brown hair brush the floor as he bowed, his bright, almost glowing green eyes greeting her. Most notable were his tattoos and great horns, curling from his head like a ram and reaching far out to either side. What race was he? But something he mentioned caught her attention first.

Cheese straightened and blinked at him, “Ringleader?” She looked around, noticing the many circus-like decorations on the walls. Her face became solumn, if serene, as recent memories gently prodded her mind, “Oh, I see. You have a circus themed restaurant.” She turned back to him.

“Is something wrong with that?” Jupiter tilted his head as he straightened up, standing to his full height, “If it's a problem, I won't bind you here to us--”

“No, no, not at all!! Just a bittersweet memory.” She delicately stepped out of the circle, towards Jupiter, though she nearly had to crane her neck to look at him, “I recently explored an old haunted carnival, known as Eden Park--” She cut off as Jupiter made a choked noise and quickly looked away, “... You know the place…?”

“... I used to work there. As a child.”

“...” Cheese blinked slowly, then smiled gently, “You'll be happy to know he's been put to rest, the Ringmaster. The carnival grounds are peaceful and calm. Though, I… don't think anyone has tried to renovate the place yet.”

Jupiter's face relaxed and he looked back to her, “That… is good news. He was a good man. I knew their attempt to revive him would go sideways. I left before they tried. Never looked back.”

The door came open and a very festive Sweet Tofu burst into the room, “Jupiter~! We’re back-- oh, hello!” He gave a wave to Cheese and hardly noticed the mood of the room as he went over to the much taller jester, who smiled at him and pulled him close.

“Welcome back, Sweet. This is Cheese.” He motioned to her, and she giggled and waved back, “Cheese, this is Sweet Tofu.”

Cheese decided with a mental huff that no matter how intimidating or tattooed her new master was, he was kind. As Jupiter listened to Sweet rattle off about how the exploration had been, she could see the gentleness in his eyes. Almost reminded her of another strong man she knew. She crossed her arms and nodded to herself, then piped up, “Master Attendant--”

“Ah, please, call me Jupe, Cheese.”

She giggled, “Well,  _ Jupe _ , I hope you have a lot of tasty treats because I am  _ starving _ .” She moved to go explore the restaurant she'd been summoned to--closed at this hour, now. And Jupiter didn't seem worried about stopping her, except to call after her that it was late and she should sleep before too long. She stifled a yawn despite herself.

Well, a nap would be good anyways after being summoned.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheese adjusted quite well to life with Jupiter's restaurant and became fast friends with many of the other food souls. But mostly she loved being in the kitchen, almost eating more than she cooked.

The restaurant, she would come to find out, was named 'The Cirque’ and was more a bar than anything. It was wild during Mardi Gras, which happened soon after she arrived--turns out that was why Jupiter had been summoning at all, he knew he'd need the help--but she loved all the new flavors here, both people and food. And she especially loved it when she saw Jupiter in his  _ really _ dressed up outfit.

A grim jester, through and through, he was. Bells attached to his puffy, clownish clothing, a stiff frill around his neck, and a corset that only exaggerated his height and lank. All in various shades of green and black and white. And somehow, she always forgot to ask his race. His horns just became a part of normality to her.

It wasn't long before Jupiter called her aside, into his personal office.

“Yes, master attendant?”

“Jupe. Call me Jupe. I swear…” He laughed softly, shaking his head, “Anyway… I wanted to ask you a few things. About Eden Park. I know where it is and how to get there, but…” He sighed heavily as he sat down behind a desk, “I… technically have a claim to the land. Looked into it.”

“Really? Oh, that's wonderful! With your enthusiasm and love for the Cirque, you could renovate it and…” she trailed off at the look on Jupiter's face, “... what's wrong…?”

“... You said he was put to rest. The Ringmaster. So there's… no chance of finding him again…”

“...oh. No, there isn't…”

Jupiter nodded a little, “Maybe that's for the best… I.  _ Do  _ want to renovate it. Bring it back to life. I'm sure fallen angels have tried to move in, without the people there. I just wanted to know for certain.”

Cheese folded her hands in front of her and nodded solumnly. A curiosity scratched at the back of her mind, though, “What… what's your claim to the land…? You were a child back then, right?”

“...I was part of Eden Park because the Ringmaster found me. Adopted me. The others stayed behind after he died so they're…”

“... they're gone, too. You're his last child…”

Jupiter flinched at the word, but nodded, his eyes falling to a paper on his desk, “I am… I'd love to have the park back. And I'm certain he would have liked me bringing it back to life. I'm just… not sure. There's a lot of unpacking to do with my history there...”

Cheese stormed forward, full of confidence suddenly. Memories of the old staff, the children in the maze, the cries of the people in the haunted house, the image of the Ringmaster holding his people close to him as the tent burned around them, they all surged her forward. She slammed her hands on the desk, ears forward and open, her face creased with certainty, “The park needs you! The memories of your family need you! If you're the last one left, you  _ owe _ it to them!”

Jupiter pressed himself back against his chair, feeling suddenly small before little Cheese's fiery determination. He bit his lip and looked away from her. His face was unreadable, but something was going on behind those darkened eyes. He was quiet for a long moment, then nodded, “You're right…” he looked up to her and gave a weak smile, “I guess it's time to close down this shop and move. Go let the others know…”

Cheese grinned and nodded, turning away excitedly to let everyone know.

But she hadn't missed the small quiver in her master attendant's lip. She first went to Sweet Tofu. His lover needed him.


	3. Chapter 3

The sounds of spraying bottles and cleaning filled the kitchen. Cheese was scrubbing at the stove while Sandwich wiped out the large fridge. 

There's an odd tension in the air. Jupiter was spending their last few days in Nevras out following a rumor he didn't want to miss. 

Sweet's brother had apparently been spotted near the den of a particularly dangerous Aizen, and Jupiter had agreed to team up with another Master Attendant to take down the fallen angel.

Cheese looked up out of the corner of her eye to where Sweet Tofu was, scrubbing his hands raw getting dishes done. She sighed. He was anxious as hell. Rightfully so, since Jupiter had left him behind. Sweet was his most reliable support soul and such a dangerous mission... And to get--possibly rescue!--his _brother_ , of all people... She chewed her lip and swayed her tail behind her for a moment before coming up behind Sweet Tofu.

"Sweets, why don't you take a break? You don't need to break something and hurt yourself. Master Attendant would never let me hear the end of it." She crossed her arms.

The twin sighed, his shoulders dropping just marginally, and a smile came to his face, "If I hurt myself I'll just mend myself back together, don't worry about me~!" 

But Cheese scowled. She knew this act. He was stressed out, "Jupiter will still scold me, mended or not. If you need a distraction, go do something that doesn't involve his good china." She waved him away from the sink, to which he sighed and stepped away, hands up in the air as he surrendered. She took over as he dried his hands off.

Personally, she kind of admired the effort Jupiter had put into Sweet Tofu, once she heard the story. But she hated keeping an eye on him when Jupiter wasn't around. Sweet's place was on the battlefield, alongside Caviar and B-52. He hated being cooped up in the restaurant and it showed. He got destructive alone, like a nervous dog with separation anxiety.

Timing today could not have been more perfect, though. The sound of the front door being unlocked made her ears shoot up and she grinned as Sweet bolted for the front door.

Sandwich got up, "Jupiter's baaack." He laughed, dropping the towel he was using into a basket. Cheese giggled and stepped away from the sink to go greet them as well.

But she paused at the doorway into the main dining area, where Sweet had paused, too. She looked up at him, "Everything okay?" She looked past him, and spotted Jupiter, one arm around a very blatantly stressed out Salty Tofu.

Ah.

She pushed Sweet from behind, "Move, you big nerd!" She didn't wait to see his reaction before she came over, "Welcome home, Master Attendant! And you must be Salty Tofu--!" She hastily introduced herself before Jupiter could correct her on calling him Master Attendant again, only to notice the younger twin was injured, "--Oh, dear, come on, come on, let's get that fixed up. Sweets! Get over here and help your brother or I'll nibble all your headphone cords." She could see Sweet Tofu was conflicted about something, but didn't give him any longer to think on it as she grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him over.


	4. Chapter 4

It was odd, having his brother back. It didn't take long to heal where the Aizen had apparently been chewing on his brother like some toy, but seeing Jupe worry over his twin had his mind dizzy.

Internally, he chastized himself. Jupiter didn't like his jealousy. If he didn't get it under control, then Jupiter would leave him. Well, not that Jupiter outright threatened that... but enough fights about it told him enough.

...Who was he jealous of?

Salty, for having his lover's attention?

Jupiter, for the way Salty recoiled back into the tall man's arms?

He loved his brother, loved his Master Attendant. Seeing them hit it off like this made his stomach twist.

No, no, he scolded himself internally, again, as Jupiter helped Salty sit up and started assuring him he was safe. No, his jealousy was imagined. Jupiter was always gentle and kind to food souls. And Salty had just come from a very upsetting place. Of course Jupiter was comforting him. And of course Salty was looking to the person who saved him for comfort.

He glanced at Jupiter and--oh, boy, there was that face. That concerned 'are you okay?' face. He looked away. Jupiter sighed and stood.

"Sit and relax for a moment, Salt. If you get to feeling okay, feel free to explore for a bit. Sweetie, come here for a sec." 

Sweet Tofu sighed loudly at that nickname and got up to follow Jupiter out the door. Just outside the little room was the staircase to the top floor, and Jupiter sat down on them to be more on-level with Sweet. Damn tall bastard.

“Are you okay…? You're picking at your nails…” Jupiter reached his hands over to take Sweet's, stopping the anxious habit that Sweet had hardly noticed he'd begun.

“I’m… I'm fine.” Sweet frowned at himself, “I  _ should _ be fine… I'm… confused.”

“About what?” Jupiter gently coaxed. But Sweet shook his head, chewing at his lip piercing, so Jupiter continued, “Is it about Salty? Or something else?”

“Salty.” Sweet admitted, “I should be happy Salty is back but…”

“But…?”

“... but it doesn't feel right. It's… not  _ as _ happy? As I thought I would be.”

“He's not exactly super receptive…”

Sweet shook his head rapidly, “Oh, no, dear brother has always been harsh, it's not his fault. This… started before I came in.”

Jupiter shifted his weight and nodded, “Okay… you did used to have a worse obsession with him. An unhealthy one. And you're doing great in lessening that, remember we're working on it?” Sweet nodded, “So maybe you were expecting a stronger reaction because of that, but now it's not so bad, hm? It's okay.”

Sweet sighed and shrugged. He still hated being this open to Jupiter. Why couldn't it have just stayed suave little tricks and seductive words. He felt raw like this and it hurt. Why could Jupiter see right through every one of his attempts to hide his vulnerable shit?

“Why the shrug? Is there more?”

Just  _ fucking _ like  _ that _ . Sweet heaved a sigh, “I'm jealous.” He admitted, glaring off to the side.

“Jealous? Of who?” Jupiter blinked, confused.

“Both of you. You're both so close already, but… I love you both and…”

“Sweetie…” Jupiter pulled him closer and up against him, arms wrapping around him, “I don't know about Salt, but I'm not planning to get with your twin. He's just as handsome as you are, he's your identical twin, but I just met him. Yes, I'm poly, but I'm not gonna do anything without talking to you first, you know that.”

Sweet sighed against him and nodded, “Good…” He muttered, closing his eyes at the gentle kisses on his head.

Jupiter smiled at that, “Come on, let's go upstairs for a while. You can talk to your brother more later, he isn't going anywhere.”

Sweet stood back up and gave a mostly mischievous smirk to his jester, “I guess you deserve a proper welcome home, then, huh? After all, you did bring back the big treasure you were searching for.”

Jupiter gave a playful growl as Sweet gently poked his nose, “Damn right I did. Up those stairs, sweet thing.” He got up as Sweet ran past him up the stairs. He paused as he caught sight of Salty walking away from the door to the stairwell, and he sighed. Well, hopefully that would make things easier later, if he overheard. But for now he had a food soul whining at him to hurry up. He turned to follow Sweet up with long strides, a deadly smirk on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

A blade sung through air and flesh of the Fallen. Cyan fire licked at wounds and screaming lips. The finality of the sound as the body hits the ground. The massive chef blade twirled a final time before Jupiter sunk the tip into the ground with a satisfying  _ shnk. _ The man waved to the flying B-52 to get him to stand down. Reluctantly, the robotic food soul let himself backwing back to solid ground, landing next to Salty and Caviar. Jupiter stepped towards the Fallen, waving off a frantic Caviar who tried to stop him.

The puppet master on the ground bled profusely, its black, ichor-like blood coming from it's mouth in chunks as it coughed and wheezed. It was done for, surely…

Jupiter knelt beside him, “Here.” The man's voice was quiet as he set a small vial between himself and the silver haired man, “Take this and get off my circus grounds. I don't care if you stay in the forest, but this park is mine.” There was a kind of growl behind his voice that made the Fallen shudder. It eyed the vial, then coughed again and retched up another sickening mass of drying blood, reluctantly reaching to take the vial after. Jupiter stood and watched the Fallen heal itself with the concoction. Crimson eyes examined him with almost furious curiosity before Jupiter's eyes narrowed, and the Orochi got to its feet and limped away, something on its tongue.

Jupiter sighed, the cruel stiffness on his face melting swiftly back to exhaustion as the Fallen and what remained of its Pranja fled. Soft footsteps reached his ears and he turned to see Sweet coming up with a knowing smile, “You're too kind to Fallen Angels, you know.” The twin wrapped his arms around the jester's elbow, pressing his lips to the man's bare bicep.

“For now. With an Orochi so close, it should keep trespassers away until we finish restoration and construction. Might be a good source of embryos, too, if it breeds.” Jupiter sighed, “Once we finish, we can… possibly do something about it for good.” He turned to kiss Sweet's head, then looked to the others, “Salts, head back to the others, let them know it's safe. Cav, B, y'all get started in setting up temporary shelter until the contractors get here. Red, follow that Fallen. Make sure it gets off my property. Don't attack it without us, though. Report back in thirty if it's not out by then.”

The food souls nodded and turned away, though Salty hesitated just a touch before he left. After a second, Jupiter turned to Sweet Tofu, “Come with me, I want to walk around some, hm? Relax a little after all that. And I want you with me… I probably shouldn't go alone, after all.” He sighed to himself. Sweet made a curious 'hm?’ but nodded.

“Sounds good to me. It's possible we might run into some of the minor angels, anyway.” Sweet let go and stretched, then followed Jupiter as he wandered into the park. The jester's bright eyes seemed duller in his hesitation to keep going.

The cups were all but beyond repair, the cave the rails were in seemed to have collapsed, the ferris wheel would have to be completely replaced… The maze was still standing, as were a lot of the stands… the roller coaster needed serious work, if not complete reconstruction…

Jupiter managed to keep his mind on the costs and planning for the most part, fighting back the painful reality of the memories here… Until he came upon the tent. Or what used to be the great tent. It was charcoal, scattered ash, and weeds now. Blown around and over grown since it burnt. Some of the support beams were laying across the hauntingly empty scene. His shoulders fell a little as his eyes dropped to the pile at the center. He didn't want to go any closer. Cheese had told him, told him about what happened to the Ringmaster. But still it hurt. He wasn't sure how to react. How  _ should _ he even react? He'd left years ago, mourned days later when he got news that everyone had died. Ignored the rumors and stories that reached his ears of the Ringmaster still haunting the place. Now, a young adult staring at the remains, how was he supposed to react to the fact those rumors had been right? That he could have come back sooner, maybe seen his father's face again. His face was blank, his body stiff. Should he cry? Should he yell? But he just… couldn't.

Sweet reached to hold his arm again, and he jerked a little in shock. He turned quickly to look at the food soul, and relaxed a touch when he realized, pulling his arm away and then wrapping both arms around him. He didn't know how long he stayed like that, Sweet murmuring little comforts that didn't quite help, but were a welcome distraction.

It wasn't long, though, when he heard a pair of footsteps come running up, coming to a skidding stop. He looked up, and gave a small, broken smile to Cheese and Cassata as they came upon the scene.

Cassata sighed, “Well, we were hoping to catch you before you got here.” The man shook his head, “You should head back. We'll take care of this…”

Jupiter's smile twisted into a scowl and he pulled away from his lover, “No. You both know the park, too. You can help them if they need it. Hell, I haven't been here in years, things have changed since I left, obviously. The tent can wait… as for the remains, they need to be seen by someone who'd recognize the bodies. They need to be buried properly.” He promptly ignored the tremble in his voice and the worry on Cheese's face as he turned back to the tent.

“Master Attendant…” The woman gave a sigh, “They've been laying there a while. They can stay for one more night. You need to rest before you get any closer…”

“She's right.” Sweet laid a hand on Jupiter's arm, “You fought like mad, and for hours. The sun is setting, anyways. You wouldn't be able to see properly.” Jupiter's expression was stiff and stubborn, but eventually fell with a tired nod. They were right. With limbs like lead, he let Sweet lead him away. But some part of his mind would remain, stuck on the image of the devastated tent and the bodies under the ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's in they mysterious vial, hm? ;3


	6. Chapter 6

The bodies were buried soon after Jupiter stumbled on them that night, but all were burnt beyond recognition. The one at the center, as mangled as it was and with an unmistakable metal buckle, was the only one given its own headstone. The Ringmaster's.

Many of the group would swear up and down that that same night they heard children laughing and playing from somewhere deeper in the park grounds.

After that, all was focused on progress. Slow, but steady. The damages weren't as bad as Jupiter initially estimated, Orochi angels and their clans tended to be clean and preferred a good living space. They'd taken up residence in the Haunted House as their den before Jupiter's team had forced them out into the open for battle. Most of the damages were either old from Cheese and Cassata's time here or from natural erosion. 

For the time being, Jupiter stayed in the Haunted House, himself, while reconstruction took place. He planned and directed and organized all the efforts. Right now he was going over paperwork for costs. Some demolition had to happen, too. The cups had to be redone entirely, for example. What the Magician had done, ripping the cups up and turning them over, had ruined the ride's mechanics. Replacement was cheaper than repair. 

The caves for the speedy rails had to be cleared and re-enforced again, but Jupiter put that on a back burner, along with the roller coaster and ferris wheel, all of them major projects. 

Black painted nails tapped noisily on a wooden desk as Jupe stared at the paper before him, as if it would magically change to be more agreeable if he glared at it long enough. But of course it wasn't going to. He shoved it aside and rubbed at his eyes through his shut lids. He could afford it, The Cirque was a huge success in its new location in the nearby town. And the bounties he got off of Fallen hunts was nothing to bat an eye at, either. His team was one of the best in Tierra, and his guild was happy to help if he needed it. 

That still didn't stop a lot of money from being a lot of fucking money.

He jerked in shock as there was a knock on the door frame. He sighed and smiled at Salty as the food soul invited himself in.

“A handsome distraction, well timed with my stress.” Jupiter smiled at the twin to his lover, “How is everything coming along, Salts?”

The tofu brother scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Shut up.” But there was a small smile on the man's face at the compliment, “The new tent is up, and Tempura has proclaimed the food stalls complete.” He crossed his arms.

Jupiter's smile widened a bit, “The carnival games should be close behind, then. We'll be ready for guests soon…” He trailed off and hummed, “Any updates on our Fallen neighbor?”

“Quiet. Weird, in my opinion. It hasn't bothered to even pester the town lately or test its boundaries into the park.” Salty frowned at the sudden smirk on Jupiter's face, “Alright, what's that look for, ah? You think something's funny, toy?” Salty's use of that term got him a little glare, but Jupiter was bad at staying mad for long.

“Not about you, I promise. I was thinking about finally slaying it now that we're almost open, but if it's been quiet…” Jupiter clicked his tongue, “Well, then, it's one of two things. It knows it's time is short and it's trying to be on it's best behavior to keep from being killed… or it's nesting.” The jester tapped a nail against his lip in thought, “I'll investigate later.” He waved a hand at the food soul, waving him out, “Thank you for the update, Salts.”

Salty growled, annoyed by the sudden dismissal, “That's not all I came up here for.” He uncrossed his arms and crossed the room to Jupiter's desk. Jupiter’s scowl returned, his black face tattoos only making his expression all the more severe. Salty hesitated at that, and hated himself internally for the show of weakness. 

Jupiter leaned forward, sitting up, and narrowed his eyes, “It had better be good, Salty, if you’re going to act like an ass about it. Don’t test my patience.” There was a low growl behind his voice, close enough to a Fallen’s distorted voice that it put Salty on the defensive.

“I…”

Jupiter’s brow quirked.

“...Sorry.” Salty finally grumbled out, throwing his eyes to the ground, “Sweet wanted me to let you know his ‘Circus Sweets’ outfit is done.”

Jupiter let out a long sigh, tension melting off his face, “For the record, if I dismiss you before you’re done, don’t get short with me. Just tell me you have more to say and I’ll listen.” The jester gave a sweet smile as he stood up, walking over to the food soul and setting his hand on his shoulder, “And quit with the ‘toy’ comment, hm?” He ruffled his hand through Salty’s white locks, a short laugh bubbling up from the food soul unbidden.

“Alright, alright, quit messing with my hair!” Salty shoved his arm away with a snort and turned to lead the way out.

* * *

Cheese watched from a distance as Jupiter fawned over Sweet Tofu in his new outfit for performing in the circus. Those two were sweeter than sugar, she’d swear it up and down until the day she forgot them. Which wasn’t any time soon. She giggled to herself, shaking her head, as she noticed the other twin sitting off to the side, his head propped up on one hand as he watched Jupiter and Sweet Tofu, too. She ran over to him, her tail swaying back and forth behind her.

“Saa~alty. I see that look on your face.”

“E-eh? What look?” The man sat up straighter and looked at the other food soul, “You’re imagining things!”

“Oh, I imagine a lot of things, but I  _ saw _ that. You’re making the same faces your brother does when he sees Jupiter doing something particularly cute.”

Salty’s face went red, “I am not…!” He snapped at her, a frown coming across his face, but Cheese was giggling wildly at his flush. 

And they argued for a fair few minutes more. Well, Salty argued. Cheese teased. And then Salty went off in a huff. Cassata, nearby, shook his head, “Same as always, aren’t you, Cheese?”

“I can’t help it!” The woman turned to him, her skirt twirling a little, “I swear, he and Jupiter are like you and Pizza sometimes!” She winked at him, drawing a faint dusting of red to Cassata’s face as he looked away. Cheese’s grin softened into a gentle smile, “Jupiter’s trying to gather enough shards to bring him here. I know you miss him.”

He nodded and got up, “I do, you’re right. But you seem to be all up in other people’s business when you can’t even come to terms with your own mess. Not quite fair, is it?” He gave a sly grin as Cheese puffed her cheeks out at him, her ears folding back.

“Hey! I’m working on it!” Cheese nibbled on her lip, “Do you know how hard it is to bring that kind of thing up with someone you see every day?” She crossed her arms and whined. Cassata raised an eyebrow, “Oh… yeah, I guess you do.” She sighed.

“Hey, if I can manage with Pizza, you can manage with this mysterious, oh-so-beautiful lady, hm?” Cassata poked her shoulder, getting a rather cartoonish squeak from Cheese before she began to chase him out of the tent.


	7. Calm and Gentle

It's quiet. The circus is closed now. The bleachers of the great tent are being swept and cleaned. The props and tools are being carefully inspected for damage. The ringleader helps where he can, despite the words of his food souls to get rest. He simply can't just yet. The only noise is the occasional quiet conversation and the movement of feet. 

There's a sudden winding noise and Jupiter looks up, spotting Cold Rice Shrimp winding up a music box. The sounds of movement and cleaning around the tent pause. Jupiter tilts his head. Where on Earth did she find that? A moment later a delicate tune drifts through the tent and the green jester isn't sure if his heart soared or sank. He knew that tune. It was almost ethereal, standing in the middle of a new tent, in the sudden quiet except for the music. 

As people around began to move again, Jupiter blinked rapidly, shocked out of his thoughts. Despite himself, a faint smile drifted over his face. He sets down the trash can he had been holding and started across the tent towards the little girl. He kneels beside her, smiling at her amazed face.

“Do you like the music? That used to be my father's music box…” He propped his chin up on one of his knees as she grinned and nodded. Jupiter smiled and looked to the slowly spinning dancer in the box, “... You ought to go to bed, you know.”

She shook her head and huffed at him. And he sighed, “Yeah, me, too.” He looked up and around, then stood up. He looked across all his food souls finishing up their chores.

His eyes fell on Sweet Tofu, coming towards him, and his face softened. Sweet was out of his performing clothes and back into his more comfortable set, one ear bud being removed as the food soul turned his music off. Jupiter was lovestruck all over again. And Sweet shook his head, knowing that look on Jupiter's face.

“The restaurant is closed up. Ready for tomorrow.” Sweet reached up to brush something off of Jupiter's shirt, “Salty's already in bed--to absolutely no one's surprise--Caviar was locking up the front gate, and…” Sweet was cut off by Jupiter's hand on his and he looked up at his tall lover, “Hm?” 

The jester took his other hand, too.

“...dance with me. Just for a moment.” The man murmured, barely loud enough to be heard over the music box. And Sweet's gentle smile deepened.

“Of course…” Sweet chuckled. He wasn't one for music boxes or slow dancing, it always felt boring to him. Like it wasn't really music or it wasn't exciting enough to be dancing. But as Jupiter set a hand on his waist, he couldn't bring himself to care. Not about the music or the dancing, or even the other food souls around.

As they began to turn with the notes of the song, the sounds around the tent slowed and eventually stopped. Once again, that ethereal quiet drifted in the huge open space, nothing but the music box and their own movements. White and pink eyes focused on vivid pine green between blinks. For a few fleeting moments they were the only two beings in existence. 

And then the music box began to slow. Sweet slowly took in a long breath and sighed, dropping his head against Jupiter's chest. The jester wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. After a second, his eyes drifted to Cold Rice Shrimp from over the top of Jupiter's arm, and he chuckled, pulling away. Jupiter looked up and sighed as he saw what Sweet saw.

The little girl had nodded off, the music box sitting in her lap slowly dying off until it gave a last, faint little note. A trickle of soft chuckles and little whispers came from the food souls around as the scene came to an end. They hurried to finish and quietly slip out of the tent.

Jupiter gently hooked his arms under Cold Rice's legs and shoulders, easily lifting the tiny girl. Sweet gingerly took the music box and closed it back. Their trip to the back of the circus was quiet and peaceful, a comfortable, content silence on the trio as they took Cold Rice back to the row of caravans the food souls used as homes. Sweet knocked gently on the door to Milk's caravan.

The sleepy, dairy food soul looked confused as she opened the door, a question on her lips, but smiled as she saw Cold Rice. She got up to take the child from Jupiter, mouthing a quiet thank you, and took the young girl inside to tuck her in.

Sweet laughed a little as the door was shut, “You're so gentle, Jupe… how on Tierra did you manage to get stuck in such a vicious looking body?” He looked down at the music box in his hands, turning it over slowly. Jupiter shook his head to the question, then held his hand out, silently asking to see the box. Sweet handed it over, unaware of it's origin.

“Where did she find this? I thought all of the Ringmaster's things had burned…” Jupiter sighed, “I'll have to ask her later…” He looked up at Sweet, “Let's get to bed.”

\---

Milk gently tucked Cold Rice into her little bed, smiling as the girl's eyes fluttered open with her stirring, “Shh, sweetie, go back to sleep…” She reached a hand up to gently rub the girl's side.

“Where's Mommy…? And Granpa's music box…?” The little girl groggily tried to sit up. Milk gently coaxed her to stay laying down.

“Jupiter and Sweet went to bed. Sweet had a music box, so I'm sure it's safe.”

“Good…” Cold Rice yawned dramatically and curled up, “I promised Mr. Magic Man I'd keep it safe…” 

Milk blinked and frowned. Magic Man? … she hoped that was one of the performers…


End file.
